


YoRHa: Androids die twice

by Silo_m8



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, NieR: Automata (Video Game), Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crossover, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silo_m8/pseuds/Silo_m8
Summary: This was inspired by a mod introducing 2b as character model in Sekiro: Shadows die twice.The direct translation of the name "Kuro" is "9th son". Such coincidence felt fitting.





	YoRHa: Androids die twice

2B and 9S travel deep into the forest.  
9S: “Hey 2B, are you sure this is the right way? My scanner is picking up unknown signals…”  
2B: “The Flyer indicates a weapons shop nearby. Besides, the weapons trader at the resistance camp mentioned his supplier is here somewhere.”  
A mysterious figure emerges from the forest, suitcase in hand.  
Unknown: “You should trust the good boy, his scanners never failed him… and never will.”  
2B: “Are you the supplier of the weapons of the old world?”  
POD 042: “Scanning… Analysis: Black box signals not detected. Android unit is unknown.  
Proposal: Caution is advised when approaching unknown unit…”  
2B: “That was not very helpful.”  
9S: “2B? Um… scans show that she is an android, but with no black box.”  
Unknown: “See? Loosen up that tight end of yours, kiddo’s got it all figured out.” She says while staring suggestively at 2B’s rear.  
2B: “Enough! Where are the…”  
She cuts 2B off.  
Unknown: “If you don’t change course soon, things are not going to end well.”  
2B grows impatient.  
Unknown: “I’ve been instructed to not interfere with the world, but nobody said I couldn’t give little bits of advice”  
2B: “What the hell are you anyway?”  
She puts down her suitcase.  
Accord: “My name is Accord, and We are recorders, it is our job to record world events, from the ancient past to the distant future…You know the “old world” you people are always going about? I was sent by folks from there”  
2B: “We haven’t recovered much data about the old world, but we have enough evidence to show that anything from the old world should be kept buried, including you! We shall put an end to your recordings.”  
Accord: “Well, sure that’s all I’m supposed to be doing but after all these bad endings you keep encountering, I’m really tempted to help. Now let’s try and wrap things up in a way that benefits all of us, hmm?”  
2B: “Like I need you to tell me. I can wrap things up myself!”  
Accord whips out her cellphone.  
Accord: “Alert! Requesting condition 2-8 under authority 777! Load the following code! *Static noises*”  
POD 042: “Warning: Unknown signal activity”  
2B: “Activate short-range attack gear”  
POD 042: “Activating short-range attack gear”  
Over the phone: *Dialtone* “…Understood…executing code”  
9S: “2B NOOO”  
Accord phases 2B into the past, hoping to fix the timelines. But something strange had happened…  
Accord: “What have you done? Do you realize…WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? This timeline will be terminated because of your naivety!”  
In an attempt to save 2B, 9S was in the process of hacking Accord when she sent 2B back.

2B wakes up in what seems like an abandoned well.  
2B: “Wh..Where am I? POD, initiate diagnostics”  
POD 042, along with 9S, POD 153 and Accord, were nowhere to be found.  
2B: “Guess I won’t be doing diagnostics after all. All functions seem in order”  
2B makes her way out of the well. She realizes something has changed. She whispers to herself.  
2B: “This place…These buildings…Where am I?”  
2B attempts to access the servers, but she cannot connect to the uplink.  
2B: “I can’t access the servers… I am not receiving any signal…My navigation systems are offline… My remote communications are offline…”  
2B takes a moment to process the situation.  
2B: “This Accord android, she seems to have phased me into another location. I should scan the perimeter.”  
2B hears chatter around the cliff. She recognizes the language but it sounds different.  
2B: “My readings show no signs of machines or androids. These are organic being, but they look like androids. It can’t be…These are humans!”  
The guards hear a commotion, they turn their attention to the direction of 2B.  
2B: “Activate stealth measures. I should be careful before engaging with these humans.”  
2B make her way stealthily through the grass and takes a moment to listen.  
Ashina Guard 1: “We didn’t shackle him, restrain him, nothing. That doesn’t worry anybody?”  
Ashina Guard 2: “There is no point in shackling the dead. Shinobi’s are treacherous, this one was stabbed in the back by one of his own.”  
2B: “A Shinobi…Reminds me of father servo…Should stay clear of any shinobi”  
As 2B progresses through the shadows, she overhears the captain.  
Ashina Captain: “The moonlight shines strongly on the Moon-view Tower tonight. The Divine Heir is probably using the light for his reading again.  
Ashina Guard 3: “Probably. But imprisoning a mere child… I feel sorry for the boy.”  
Ashina Captain: “Agreed. But I’m sure Lord Genichiro has his reasons.”  
2B: “Whatever the reasons, a child should not be imprisoned”  
2B decides to make her way toward the aforementioned tower. She sneaks her way inside through the cliffside. She sees the boy and the boy sees her.  
Boy: “I was expecting someone else…”  
2B: “Is it the shinobi?”  
Boy: “Yes!”  
2B hesitates for a moment.  
2B: “He’s not here, but I am here to rescue you from this captivity.”  
Boy: “My shinobi, I was certain I could save him…”  
2B: “Let us focus on the task at hand. What is your name?”  
Kuro: “My name is Kuro, and I am the…”  
2B: “The divine heir, I overheard the guards call you that.”  
Kuro: “You don’t seem human… Blood does not flow through your veins, but oil.”  
2B: “I am YoRHa No.2 Type B Battle android. You can call me 2B.”  
Kuro: “An android…I have not heard of your kind before”  
2B: “Well I am not from here. It seems that I am far away from my network”  
As 2B considers a plan of action, she remembers 9S. A boy in his own right, a boy that should be protected from himself…  
2B: “Kuro…”  
Kuro: “Yes?”  
2B: “Your name, what does it mean?”  
Kuro: “Kuro means 9th son, but I am not certain why I was bestowed with this name.”  
2B thinks to herself that this must be a logic virus at work. The reality she is seeing feels like a sick punishment by Accord. A boy to protect, named 9th son… 9S… this seems too much of a coincidence.  
2B: “Initiate self…”  
Kuro places his hand upon hers. She stops.  
Kuro: “There’s a secret passage beneath the moat bridge that will take us out of the castle.”  
2B: “I will find that passage. You wait here and shall call you when I do.”  
Kuro: “Wait…take this blade…Kusabimaru… It deserves a new master”  
2B: “Sorry kid, I already have my standard issue combat Katana. Mine also has a name: Virtuous Contract.”  
2B sets on her way. Unable to rely on her POD, she realizes that she will have to rely on her short-range attack gear.  
2B: “This feels wrong.”  
She muttered to herself.  
2B: “We are YoRHa. We were created by the council of Humanity to defend humans, not kill them.”  
She grips her sword in frustration. She is the only hope for Kuro, she cannot let anything happen to the boy, even if that means betraying the YoRHa code. If anything were to happen to 9S, she would have done the same.  
After finding the secret passage, Kuro joins 2B as they leave the castle into an open field.  
A lone figure suddenly appears atop the hill.  
Lone figure: “The Divine Heir. Last we stood together was your uncle’s funeral.”  
Kuro: “Lord Genichiro. I…”  
2B cuts him off.  
2B: “That’s enough. That was all I need to know. You are the man who is keeping this boy captive. I cannot have that.”  
Lord Genichiro: “Whoever you are, Ashina will not be stopped.”  
Both 2B and Genichiro dash towards each other clashing swords. Without her POD, 2B suspects that she is outmatched.  
Seemingly out of nowhere, a shuriken hits 2B from the side. With her sensors distracted, Lord Genichiro slashes her left arm off. A short circuit caused by Genichiro’s blade sends 2B’s vital systems into overload and 2B passes out.  
2B wakes up, covered with a straw blanket. Signals from her left arm sensors cannot be received. She looks slowly at her left arm.  
A grizzled voice catches her attention. A ragged man sculpting Buddha statues.  
Sculptor: “You are quite the strange one. Not of mortal flesh.”  
2B: “What is this attachment on my left arm? What happened to my other arm?”  
Sculptor: “All I did was drag you here. Didn’t even know what you were.”  
2B: “How long was I out?”  
Sculptor: “Some time has passed since I found you. However, your master yet lives.”  
2B: “Master? You mean Kuro? He is not my master. Though I am relieved that he is still alive.”  
Sculptor: “He’s being held prisoner in Ashina castle. They will soon make use of his bloodline.”  
2B: “You still did not tell me about this downgrade on my left arm.”  
Sculptor: “That is what I call the Shinobi Prosthetic.”  
2B: “Shinobi prosthetic? Like some sort of ninja attachment? Father servo would have enjoyed this one.”  
Sculptor: “It is no mere replacement for your lost arm. Come to me if you find any shinobi tools.”  
2B: “I see. This is some sort of ancient weapons toolset. I’m sure I can make use of it.”  
Sculptor: “You catch on quick. Go now.”  
2B: “I’m coming, Kuro.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a mod introducing 2b as character model in Sekiro: Shadows die twice.  
> The direct translation of the name "Kuro" is "9th son". Such coincidence felt fitting.


End file.
